


Pillow Talk

by emilycare



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intimacy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycare/pseuds/emilycare
Summary: Lucy & Wyatt after the fade to black on Hollywoodland. Inspired by prompts from Lyatt Week 2018. Very explicit.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Alodis & Missyriver for input and beta reading. And encouraging me to actually post!

 

Lucy's heart was pounding. Wyatt clung to her, his grip still taut though she felt tension slipping from his body. His face was buried in her hair. His mouth by her ear had so recently filled it with whispered words of adoration and ecstasy, as he sent her spiralling in sensations physical and emotional. The sound of his labored breath at the end of his own ascent left her languid and full to the brim with satisfaction.

Earlier, when they had stood by the edge of the pool sipping Hedy Lamarr's whiskey, Lucy had wistfully hoped something like this might happen. They had grown so close since her return. The emotional isolation of the brainwashing she'd suffered at the hand of Rittenhouse ( _My own mother..._ ) had slowly melted under the warm light of his patient care and attention. Her heart had opened as she felt more and more certain that the possibilities he'd talked to her about exploring, just before she was kidnapped, were with her. Their emotional closeness had been matched by soft touches that became less glancing. Leaning against one another during meetings. Taking his arm at the party in Hollywood was the most natural thing in the world.

Now, living the reality of her first time with Wyatt was equal parts intoxicating and hard to believe. Her heart was flooded. Her mind spun. But once more the solidity of the body of the man in her arms grounded her, giving her proof positive that this was indeed happening.

She stroked his hair, leaning her cheek against his temple. The pressure of his full weight was on her, but she welcomed it. Her heart was full. She felt him pulse between her legs, and she ached from feeling the intimate contact recede. After a moment, his breathing eased and he shifted. "Lucy..." His hand touched her face and she kissed it.

She expected him to settle beside her, spent and contented, but he roved further. His hand continued to cup her cheek, and his mouth found the dip of her breasts. Slowly, reverently, he planted a line of kisses on her tender flesh. She felt his other hand move down her hip, and she sighed as it crossed the brush of her pubic mound. Amazed, she felt movement twitch against her leg of a very incendiary nature.

"Wyatt, are you? Again?" And gasped as his hand dipped down and made soft contact with the lips of her labia. She reached down to see if his stamina indeed matched his appetite. Her hand found his fast hardening penis. She caressed the soft skin in her hand and was rewarded with a guttural exclamation from Wyatt. She glimpsed his eyes rolling back slightly and his hand plunged deeper into the warm softness between her legs. Lucy felt electric attraction pulse through her belly. She curled her free hand around her partner and ran it down Wyatt's buttock. Simultaneously, she moved her other hand back and forth across his now engorged member. She imagined it inside her again and savored the pangs of desire that shook her. One of his fingers probed into the wet folds of her vulva in response. She whimpered. "Yes..."

Wyatt moved his head lower on her body, still beneath the covers. His breath warmed her thigh and she grasped his shoulder, raking him with her nails. His nose nudged her sensitive flesh, the warm tip of his tongue touched the rim of her hood tentatively. She exhaled deeply and found both her hands running through his hair, her hips opening and offering him access.

"Lucy..." she heard whispered. Then his tongue darted deeper. She cried out, glad yet again that Hedy, Rufus and all else were far out of earshot ( _I hope, please_ ). Wyatt's tongue roamed across her, lighting up her nerve endings and sending her moaning over the edge yet again. He retracted his tongue and she found herself gasping, holding his head tightly with both thighs and her hands. She loosened her grip and felt him shift higher on the bed. He lay beside her, his hand now softly combing the hair between her legs. She sighed, then felt the feather light pressure of multiple fingers touching her labia, clitoris and the lips of her vagina. Whisper soft, his fingers brushed over her tender skin.

She spooned around him, humming with pleasure, her hand shifting to touch his, crossing her own skin accidentally. She gasped and held his hand tighter against herself. His finger moved softly but confidently to the edge of her vagina. He moved it gently round the lip. Lucy was crying out. "Wyatt, now..." And his finger plunged inside, turning while his other hand simultaneously moved fast across her clitoris. Lucy lost all track of her own body as her experience of sensations focused narrowly down to that small point of contact between herself and this man she had wanted for so long.

She clung to him, sobbing and gasping. Her hand raked his hips, and unerringly she sought out his penis. Fully engorged now, bobbing lightly against her thigh. She rubbed the tip, moving the labile drop of pre-cum she found there around it. Wyatt gasped in turn, his hips pushing his member deeper into her hand. His own hands never wavering in their touching and probing of her.

"Oh, god, Wyatt, I need you in me now..." No sooner did the words break from Lucy's lips than Wyatt took action. Whipping the blankets off of them, he pulled Lucy upwards, bracing her upper body with a firm hold beneath her right arm. His left ran down her soft curves. His gaze followed its course with admiration and hunger. Then he shifted Lucy to brace her up against the headboard, a pillow settled behind her. A concerned glance, "You comfortable?" "Uh huh," she barely murmured, distracted by more important things. Her legs reached out to loop around his hips. Wyatt leaned against the wall, placing his knees solidly on the mattress, his bare midriff touching her breasts. She could not breathe from wanting him. Her hips started moving against him. Wyatt leaned down one of his hands to slowly guide himself between her legs, the tip of his penis finding its home. She arched back as he entered her, her legs wrapping convulsively around his waist. Then she loosed them slightly to give him play, as he plunged deep inside her over and over again.

"Lucy, Lucy..." She kissed his face, his eyes, his lips. She ran her own hands over her breasts and he plunged his face downward kissing and licking the tops of her breasts. He clasped her taut nipple in his lips, flicking it with his tongue and she called out again, grasping his shoulders with both her arms, her hips deepening their echo of the pounding of his against her. She widened her legs, seeking for that rough contact that would light her flame ablaze. He took her hand, guided it between them and smiled in pleasure at the sounds of ecstasy that escaped her. He leaned fully against the wall, giving himself over to their flaming conflagration of pleasure and want.

Some time later, Lucy was lying in a happy puddle of post-coital relaxation. Wyatt kissed her forehead and stood up from the bed. She wanted to ask where he was going but somehow couldn't find the energy to speak. She heard him put his pull up his pants and she started to panic. Summoning her reserves, she dragged herself up.

"Wyatt?!" He paused, with the door open and looked over at her. The look of desire on his face made her blush and simultaneously reassured her that where ever he was going, he would not be gone long.

"Be right back."

He came back in bearing an armload of firewood. His feet and chest were bare. Leaning back against the beadstead, Lucy shivered realizing suddenly that the night had grown chill. The fire must have died down. She pulled up the blanket around herself as Wyatt knelt by the grate. The fire light flickered, now showing now hiding his finely muscled chest. Lucy inhaled deeply, gripping the pillow beneath her in impatience for him to come back to her.

When he did, he sat beside her on the bed, his eyes sultry and his mouth in that lopsided grin she knew so well.

"Cold?" He ran his hands down her shoulders. Her skin prickled with gooseflesh. She was not sure if it was from the cold or from his touch. The blanket was pulled taut around her chest. She became very conscious of her nakedness beneath the soft layers.

"A little." She said leaning forward and gently bit his lip.

Wyatt groaned and kissed her back deeply, his tongue roving against hers. His hand cradled her head, cushioning it from contact with the wall. They broke apart to breathe. "I cannot tell you how long I've been waiting to do that," Wyatt breathed into her neck. His arms around her tightly. He closed his eyes, rocking very gently. Lucy looked at him. She saw love, as well as sadness and remorse on his face. ( _He can't blame himself..._ )

Lucy reached up and ran her finger along his cheek. She smiled wickedly and said, "Which?"

Wyatt's eyes opened. He blinked, startled out of the sweet dark thoughts that had held him in their grip. "What?"

Lucy kissed his lips, needing to take his mind from what they'd suffered as much as she needed her own mind not to follow him down that grim spiral. She smiled into his lips. "Which thing have you been waiting to do? And.."

With relief she saw a smile light his face again, and an answering gleam enter his eyes, "And?" He kissed her back. His hands rubbed her side and back now, unconsciously trying to warm her as well expressing anticipation of more to come.

"And," she paused, quirking her eyebrow at him, "which you are going going to do again? Also, why aren't you doing them all right now? Hop to it, soldier."

With a muttered, "Yes, ma'am." Wyatt complied.


End file.
